Cherry Scented Fans
by Kyarako
Summary: Coming from two separate families, Sakura could hardly tell which type of blood coursed through her veins. But when she's suddenly given an invitation to join the most powerful family in Konoha, will she turn them down, or take control of her hidden power?-Alternate universe, parings undecided, some dark themes, etc


**Hello there! Mintz-chan is here, with a brand new story. I'll be working on this while drinking fruit tea and om noming on sweets each month. I hope everyone enjoys it. **

**Summary: She grew up in two separate worlds. Her father, a man of the tomoes, the mother, a single regular civilian. When the time comes during one of her early birthdays, something terrible happens and she is forcibly stuck between a firm line of both reality and fate. All at once, her life style is tossed down the drain. How would she be able to deal with the blood bath massacre, her siblings, everything? -Sakura bloodline fic, parings come later. AU  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the series. We should all know that.

* * *

><p>Nightly screams explode through the air like fire works. It soon silences for eternal rest, and picks up once more while the wind plays against the window sill. Scatters of people in nurses outfits run in and out of the room. A single woman carries her feet through the blockage and joins the medics surround their bed rest patient. Any moment now, something magical is about to happen. They wait patiently for any source of an eye or a head. Till this child is born, neither person felt the need to move away from their spots.<p>

Settled in the bed, rest a woman with long light pink hair and sapphire eyes. She pants in exhaustion as beads of sweat are released from her outer pores. This intense work out just to remove this small entity out her body proved to be a complete terror. She doesn't utter a word when her cheer team tried to guide her through the complex birthing process.

With one final push, she utilizes the power with all her might. Her efforts seemed to pay off as a small body slips out from underneath the sheets. Said tiny human lays on a towel, bloody and wailing frantically. Mrs. Haruno laughs lightly. She waits for praise from the medics, only to never receive it. The woman's light blue eyes widen when the main doctor holds her baby up.

She appeared to only weigh six pounds. But the only way to calculate her correct birth weight, it lurked on the scales over to the right of the room. Eyes closed, no one could figure out which type of color set she received from the parents. The only idea of her personality seemed to orchestra the sounds flying out of her tiny lips, imitating open like a passage way. A tight frown secures it self over the newly mother's face. Her daughter didn't give her self away just yet.

"C-can.. I hold her?" she asks, still worn out from the birth.

Before the doctor could respond, a knock on the door produced from the outside. "Wait just a second..." he suggests, and hands the bundle over to a pair of nurses. "I want you two to clean her up while I deal with him." the doctor ended, and then made his way over to the closed off section. "Hello there. What brings you here?"

"Fumiko's due date." a voice replies, faint from beyond the door.

"Okay..." Toshirama trailed, "Who is this am I talking to?"

"Do not be alarmed. I am here to visit the newly appointed-"

Said woman cuts him off. "Wait! Don't open the door!" her voice waves hysterically.

The health practice veteran couldn't understand. "Why not? Isn't he the father..?" he ponders.

"I'll tell you later. Just don't open the door. Please.." Mrs. Haruno promised, on the verge of tears.

Opening his mouth, a soft sign escapes from his lips. "Alright. I'll make sure to keep him away from this wing." the doctor expressed.

Lifting his fingers, he snapped them like cinnamon sticks. Suddenly, numerous clothed nins hopped into the room from outside an open window. Mrs. Haruno tried her best not to scream at this sudden invasion. She watches them walk over and halt, standing at full attention in a straight line.

"I want all of you to escort him off the premise."

"Who are we removing exactly?" questioned a single solider from amongst the line.

"I haven't got a clue. I suppose it's best for the child."

"Alright. We're on it."

Lifting their feet, they head off towards the door. One of them opens it and waits patiently on the side lines until the others leave. With a quick nod over to the doctor, he files out into the halls. Doctor Toshirama keeps his eyes fastened on the pink haired woman's actions. She seemed paranoid; eyes wild and frantic like a caged animal.

"There, there. We are getting rid of him at this very moment." he soothed, trying his best to calm her.

"I-I don't know how he figured any of this out... I cut ties with him months ago.." Fumiko breathed out, "Who sent him first notice?"

"It's alright. I'll talk to the hokage to get us a restraining order. Will that be enough?"

She tilts her head up and down. The nice medic smiles and turns, lifting his finger into a come hither formation, directing to a couple of nurses over to the right. Both nurses strolled half way across the room, over to him, and hand over the pink bundle. Looking down at the child, he couldn't help but smile.

"Look. Her eyes have opened Fumiko.." he explained, keeping the tone of his voice at a minimum.

Fumiko raised her arms. "May I see her now?"

"Of course you can. Hold on just a sec.."

Slowly he walks over to the bed. The doctor leans in, giving the infant child away to her mother. Fumiko took the baby into her arms and gasps at the color of her pupils.

"Oh my, Toshirama. It's a pure emerald color." Fumiko gasps out.

Dr. Toshi. nods his head. "Mmhm. In about a week or two, we'll dispatch you and then the both of you will be able to go home. Fair enough?"

"Yes." she answers, content as can be.

"Alright. I'll be going now. The nurse will come in during dinner."

"Thank you.."

Nodding his head in acknowledgment, Toshi takes his leave out of the room. "I have no clue what's going on.." he mumbled, tugging on the knob.

He faces her with a half smile. Nodding his head, Dr. Toshirama moved in reverse out of the door. Slowly it closes as the male medic vanishes down the hall with timid thoughts upon The light weight exhausted woman shifted in her bed, head resting against the wall behind her. Fumiko closes her eyes while rocking her child to sleep.

"Well, now that I had you.. what name should I choose?"

The infant's shoulders rose and settled, a quiet sob escaping from her lips. Her cheeks were rosy, including the casual fist curl up. Fumiko clicked her tongue in disapproval. She raised a finger from beyond the bundle and tapped the little girl's button nose.

"Don't be so fussy Sakura. I'll take good care of you."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if it appears so short. Just the prologue for now. There's going to be more coming soon. <strong>

**I'll like to hear of what you guys think so far. Thanks for reading.**

**-Mintz**


End file.
